


Princeton Ave

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, F/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free simply didn't have a good life. Sure, it was not completely horrible, it could be worse. But he definitely could never call it a good life to someone if they asked. With nothing to really live for, he lives for the day that he'll be adopted. And one couple wants to take him back to their home in Austin, Texas.</p><p>Loosely based off of the song, Princeton Ave by Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is a Man Who Lays a Hand On His Lover?

_“Mummy am I pretty?” seven-year-old Gavin Free wondered to the woman who was cleaning the dishes. He was helping her by handing her the dirty plates, the most she trusted her son to do with breakable things._

_The brown-haired woman, Elizabeth Free, smiled a weak smile as she set the glass cup aside to dry with all the other dishes. She turned to her youngest child and picked him up._

_“You are so pretty, Gavin.” she answered him before placing her lips against his cheek, and a wide grin spread across his face._

_“Mummy, can I try on some of your make-up?” he questioned, his mother held a thoughtful look for a moment before nodding her head. The young brunet boy made a high-pitched squeak before clapping his hands together. She carried him into her room._

_Elizabeth had him sit down on the bed as she went into the bathroom to dig out her make-up. She set the little pink bag filled with her things on the bed, opened up her eye-shadow, and began._

_“Close your eyes,” Lizzy instructed and Gavin did as he was told. She applied the medium brown-colored eye-shadow. Once she completed the simple task, she uncapped her eyeliner, and began to draw just-thick-enough black lines on his eyelids._

_“Now, Gavin, if when you’re older and you decide to still wear make-up. I want you to know that people will tell you it makes you look prettier, but the thing is those people are wrong. You’re always going to be beautiful, no matter what.” she murmured as she uncapped her bright pink lipstick that she began to apply to her son’s lips._

_Once she was finished, Gavin pressed his lips to her cheek and giggled when there was a light pink print left. He then stood up on the bed to look at himself in the dirtied mirror that was above the dresser. Lizzy watched as her son’s jaw dropped a bit before he smiled widely, he then sat back down, and gave her a kiss on the cheek that gave a loud smack to it._

_“Thank you, mummy, I look just like you now!” he cried out happily, Lizzy smiled softly at the little bundle of joy before she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug._

_“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lizzy wondered, but Gavin was all too young to notice the seriousness in her voice and the way her smile was forced when he looked back up at her. He kissed her chin._

_“That’s a great thing,” he answered; Lizzy kissed her son’s head once more, there were tears in her eyes that she blinked away. But the happy moment was soon destroyed._

_“I don’t know if that’s such a great thing.” a voice from the entrance of the bedroom was heard, both the child and his mother turned to find the boyfriend. Lizzy was tempted to outwardly sigh, but she caught it in her throat. She whispered to Gavin about him going into his room and that she would be right there; he did as he was told as he hopped off the bed and rushed out. The brunette woman stood to her feet as well and watched as her boyfriend closed the door. She hoped to God her son was actually in his room and not listening in like he had a tendency to do._

_“Elizabeth what are you doing to him? You’re making him think that it’s okay to be girly.” he scolded as he shook his head._

_“Is that wrong? For a man to be girly, personally, I don’t see anything wrong with it.” she interjected as she began to pack away her make-up._

_“You don’t think there’s anything wrong with a boy wearing make-up? Would you let him wear a dress too?” her significant other questioned._

_“I would, as long as he is happy,” Lizzy pointed out as she walked into the bathroom and put all of her stuff away. “Just as long as he knows to respect everyone and anyone he meets.” she added to herself._

_“What was that?” he wondered from where he sat in the chair in the corner of the room, as he turned on the television._

_“Nothing,” Lizzy huffed as she opened the bedroom door, before she could walk out her boyfriend ordered her to get a beer._

_“Of course,” she purred all too sweetly that she almost choked; she walked out of the room and down the hallway to her son’s room. She opened the door to find him sitting on the floor playing with his toys._

_“Mum, will you make me a sandwich please?” he wondered as he looked up at her. Lizzy nodded her head and she closed the door once again before walking into the kitchen._

_Her boyfriend’s beer could wait; her son was the important one. She had had enough._

***~*~*~*~*~***

But once Gavin was old enough to admire his mother for being rebellious and standing up against her so-called lover, it was all too late.

***~*~*~*~*~***

_Thirteen-year-old Gavin sat in his room on his shitty laptop, his earbuds buried deep into his ears as they blasted Bring Me The Horizon as he attempted to drown out the sound of his mother and her boyfriend, Chris, arguing. Honestly, the brunet-haired boy was used to it by now. As of late, the two of them had been arguing a lot more than usual, and it was making his mother sick more than usual. But never did she ever allow Gavin to stay in the room, if she ever felt as if they were about to argue she’d immediately make him go into his room; he would rebel against her, to help her defend herself against Chris, but he never wanted to upset her more. Therefore he always obeyed._

_“Have you ever taken a blade to your wrist, have you been skipping meals? We’re going to try something new today, how does that make you feel?” the lead singer, Oli Sykes, screamed out and like always the lyrics pierced Gavin’s heart like a knife. He looked down at his right wrist that was currently covered by the sleeve of his red VANS jacket. He pulled up the sleeve and even in the darkness of his room; he could see the even darker marks on his skin. So, in answer to the rhetorical question in the song, yes, Gavin had taken a blade to his wrist. And he did it more frequently than he liked too._

_God, he was so pathetic, he thought to himself often._

_The scars were like deep enough that they would turn purple with healing and bleed just enough when he cut. As he stared at them more and more, he felt bile rise into his throat but he choked it down along with a sob. Quickly, Gavin pulled down his sleeve over his many scars and listened closely as the last lines of the song were being played before there was silence. He closed out of the Tumblr tab and went to the YouTube tab to change the song._

_Until a piercing scream interrupted the silence instead; fear began to crawl down his neck until it nestled deep into his heart. Gavin ripped out his earbuds, and quickly rushed out of the room towards the living room._

_The scene before him was as if straight out of a horror movie. There in the middle of the living room floor laid his mother, multiple stab wounds in her back. Her blood stained her clothes and the weapon used was laid beside her as well. Yet, there was no sign of Chris except for the wide open apartment door leading out into the hallway. Gavin felt the bile rise to his throat once more, but he choked it down once more. But he didn’t choke down his scream._

_He screamed,_  
 _and screamed,_  
 _and screamed._

_Eventually his throat ran dry, and everything faded to black._

_When he awoke he was in a hospital bed, and the nurse beside him admitted to him in the smallest of voices that his mother had indeed been stabbed to death by her so-called lover. She told him it was okay for him to scream, but he could not find it within his throat or will to do so. Instead he simply allowed silent tears to roll down his cheeks. The nurse gave him the saddest of looks before leaving him be._

_He was released from the hospital a week later to an orphanage with pills to take to help with his depression as he was questioned about his mutilated arms. Gavin honestly didn’t understand what hope there was in giving him pills to try to make him feel better. He had seen his own mother dead and even long before that he was never really happy. What point was there in keeping himself alive? Could he ever amount to anything at all? When his body felt so heavy, could he amount to anything at all?_

_But Gavin could never bring himself to take more than the amount of pills he was prescribed. But he still cut his arms and his thighs, yet never deep enough that they would become scars forever. Just temporary scars that would scab over then peel away to reveal new skin, it was not as satisfying, but he could cover them easier._

***~*~*~*~*~***

Two years the young British boy had already spent in the orphanage. Honestly, it was a lot better than home with Chris, but he imagined if it just had been his mother and him it’d be better than the orphanage. For the first year, he would have constant nightmares that would alarm workers as he screamed disturbing the night. Gavin was then sent to therapy to see if it’d help. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit better after explaining his continuous nightmare of standing there in the living room watching as his mother’s so-called lover killed her unable to help. But still it didn’t solve much. He still had nightmares, but he learned to wake himself up before he could scream out loud.

He was still on his antidepressants, and some days they helped. These were Gavin’s better days. When he felt okay enough to get up and do things. When he’d play with the littler children in the orphanage, and the songs playing from his phone were not sad. It was the bad kind of pop music. But there were still days when they didn’t help much. These were Gavin’s bad days. When he felt like committing suicide. When he wouldn’t even look at the younger children, because he knew he’d cry. And the songs playing from his phone were more than just sad. It was the kind of angst music.

Gavin still never had the heart to actually commit suicide. Every way he could think of just seemed so painful. With pills he could suffer abdominal bleeding. With hanging himself he’d still be alive and choking to death, plus the kids would find him most likely and he couldn’t do that.  With a knife it was simply too much blood. Some would probably be amazed at how he had not given up yet when he honestly had nothing to live for.

What he told himself he lived for was when the day came that someone would come and take him home.

***~*~*~*~*~***

Fifteen-year-old Gavin held Aurora to his chest as he cradled her. Since he was one of the oldest in the orphanage, he was assigned to help with the babies. Usually he helped with Aurora. Not that she needed much help, she was the quietest child he had ever known of. He was very fond of her. Gavin often wondered what her story was, who had brought her here and why. He wondered if both of her parents were blonde-haired and blue-eyed, or if she got all of her looks from just one of them. Gavin watched as her little blue eyes blinked closed as she finally fell asleep; he smiled softly at her. She was truly precious and he knew she’d be adopted soon.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump slightly; he looked up to see the caretaker, Miss Scott, and with her there was a couple. A man with brunet hair and bright blue eyes, his arms were covered in tattoos, his right ear was pierced with two black rings, and a mustache sat on his upper lip. Beside him stood a woman with bright blonde hair and blue eyes as well, her arms were also covered in tattoos, her nose was pierced, and a small bump rounded her stomach. Pregnant, if they were having a child of their own, why would they adopt one? This confused Gavin.

“A-are they here to see Aurora?” he wondered although it was a stupid question. Why would anyone come to see about adopting him? He was fifteen; most couples wanted a child from the ages of a few months to five years old. Gavin was far from that range.

He watched as Miss Scott shook her head; the brunet-haired boy turned to look questioningly at the couple. The mustache-faced man stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

“Hello, I’m Geoff Ramsey and this is my wife Griffon.” he introduced themselves, Gavin set Aurora down in her crib and shook his hand as well Griffon’s hand.

“I’m Gavin,” he told them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gavin.” Geoff said and grinned; Gavin couldn’t help but return it.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” he murmured respectively. Silence fell over them for a moment and glances were exchanged before Griffon huffed a bit.

“Gavin, we were wondering if you’d be interested in coming home with us.” she told him in one of the kindest voices he had ever heard of. His eyes widened as he glanced from the blonde-haired woman to Miss Scott who nodded at him. Why did they want to adopt him? He was awful, honestly. Couldn’t they see that? But a home, someone wanted him in their home. The idea of having a home excited him to the point of not caring about the ugly voices inside his head that kept whispering about saying no, to save them from himself.

Vigorously, Gavin nodded in response. And he watched as Geoff turned to Griffon and the two of them smiled at one another. He would have a home. He would be some place new. He could really start over. And maybe, just maybe, he could be happy.


	2. Gonna Make This Place Your Home

Gavin stared out the car window as he watched grass fields of nothing turn into tall buildings that made up the capital of the Lone Star state. He smiled widely as his favorite Taylor Swift song replaced the One Direction song that had been previous on. Yes, he was listening to bad pop music that he loved. It was a good day, definitely a good day, Gavin decided.

Honestly, the process for being adopted was surprisingly fast and simple. After filling out all the necessary papers, and Geoff helping the brunet boy to pack what little things he had. They then went to the hotel the couple was staying at. After staying the night there, at ten in the morning they got up to go to the airport to fly to Dallas, Texas. They got in at seven o’clock in the evening, and a friend of Geoff’s, Burnie Burns, met them at the airport to take them to the hotel they were staying in. Gavin had to share a bed with Burnie, but honestly he didn’t care. Granted that it was seven o’clock there, to Gavin’s body it told him that he was still meant to be asleep as it was two o’clock in the United Kingdom. In fact, he had fallen asleep in the car way before arriving in the hotel. He was informed the next morning that Geoff had to carry him to bed. Which Gavin apologized about, but the mustache-faced man just laughed.

At nine o’clock in the morning, the couple and their new son as well as the husband’s companion ventured out into Burnie’s little car to drive to Austin. Granted that it was nine o’clock in the morning, and the adults were quite groggy still from the long trip the day before. Gavin’s internal clock told him that it was only three o’clock in the afternoon, and he was wide awake. So, he switched on his cellular device and began playing the worst pop songs on his playlist. They made him happy and looking out at the window made him happy. And watching as Burnie smiled at when he looked at him through the rearview window made him happy. And seeing Geoff resting his head on Griffon while he slept made him happy.

Yeah, it was a good day.

By the time they got back to Austin, it was only twelve o’clock in the afternoon. Geoff and Griffon were both wide awake chatting with Burnie, but the young British boy was passed out with his own head now rested on Griffon’s shoulder. It was apparently such a precious sight that Geoff had to capture it with his phone’s camera. It would be going on his Twitter account later.

His eyes blinked open once he felt the car stop. They were home.

The little family said goodbye to their companion, and watched as he drove away. While Griffon and Geoff were quick to get into the house, Gavin remained outside for a moment as he marveled at the house.

It looked a bit small on the outside, but it seemed cozy. It was a light grayish-brownish color with the roof painted a nice warm coffee brown color. The trim was white. There were three windows in which you could see into a bedroom it seemed. From the driveway there was a smooth cobblestone path leading up to steps that brought you to the front door. Gavin finally followed this path into the home.

The inside of the home was just as cozy as it looked on the outside. Once you stepped inside there was immediately a little walkaway leading to all the different places in the house. Just down a little bit there was already a door leading into a bedroom, and across from it was another door leading into a different bedroom. Once you left that little walkway, it opened up into the large living room. The entire floor, even in the hallway, was a dark wood floor that was incredibly clean. In the living room there was a large dark brown leather couch, a wide screen television, many gaming systems, a love seat, a nice little wooden cabinet with a nice lamp set on top of it. Turning to the left of the living room, there was the kitchen. With gray tiled flooring, quartz counter tops as well as a quartz counter island, a large very new designed refrigerator, nice stainless steel skin, and many wooden cabinets as well. Turning to the right of the living room there was another white door leading into another bedroom. A bedroom most likely to be Geoff and Griffon’s from the way it was decorated.

“Do you like the house?” Griffon wondered from the kitchen, she was preparing lunch from what Gavin smelled. He looked at her, smiled, and nodded his head.

“Did you see your room yet?” Geoff asked; Gavin turned to look up at Geoff who gave him a grand smile. The hazel-eyed boy shook his head. Geoff took the liberty into carrying his one luggage bag and walked back down the hallway, turned to the door on the left side, and opened it. The room was quite the considerate size, not too small, but not too big. The walls were painted a light-blue-nearly-white color, his bedspread was dark blue and plaid, and the carpet was white. Next to the closet doors there was a small light gray bookshelf, there was a light gray dresser on the farthest left wall, and there was a dark gray nightstand beside his bed that held his simple red lamp. He had a ceiling fan above painted white.

“We kind of left it really simple to begin with, we thought we’d let you decorate it with posters of bands you like and all that.” the brunet-haired man told him. Gavin stared in awe at the room, thinking of how he could decorate it and make it his own.

“Do you like it?” Geoff wondered; Gavin glanced from the room up at his adopted father and a rush of affection hit him so much that he hugged him.

“I love it,” he murmured into the man’s olive green t-shirt. Gavin couldn’t see it, but the man was looking at him with complete fondness. The embrace was broken and Geoff murmured, “Lunch will be ready in a minute, and if you’re up for it, afterwards I could show you how to play Minecraft on the Xbox.” before leaving. The idea of gaming sounded absolutely wonderful to Gavin. He spent time in his room setting things in dressers and setting things in the closet which didn’t take very long as he didn’t have that many clothes.

Once he had done so, he ventured out of his room and curiosity filled him as he began to search out all the other rooms. The door across from his room was a much smaller room that was empty. It would probably become more decorated with things for his little brother or sister, Gavin concluded. It was odd to think that he had just been adopted and now he was going to have a little sibling to look after. Once done examining that room he found out there was a door next to that room leading into a small bathroom. After doing so, he ventured out into the kitchen and living room area, but instead he turned and peeked into Griffon and Geoff’s room. Once he turned around he could see Griffon smiling fondly at him while she placed finished spaghetti on to a plate. Geoff was sitting on the couch eating a plate of his own watching a television show Gavin was not familiar with.

“Here’s your food, Gavin.” she told him; he timidly walked over, grabbed the plate, and walked over to where Geoff sat on the couch and sat down beside him.

“What show is this?” the British boy wondered; his hazel eyes widened as he watched a blonde-haired girl on the screen eat what appeared to be a heart, as her mouth was covered in blood. His stomach twisted and he forced himself not to gag. Curse his weak stomach, Gavin thought.

“Game of Thrones, one of the greatest American television shows of all time,” Geoff answered; he glanced to see at how pale the boy had turned.

“Weak stomach?” the mustache-faced man wondered; Gavin nodded slightly and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment of not being able to handle the scene before him.

“Perhaps it’s not the best thing to watch then…” he murmured, grabbing the remote and switching it to an old episode of The Office.

“You didn’t have to change it,” the brunet-haired boy pointed out quietly, feeling guilty that the man had to change the channel simply because he couldn’t stomach it.

“Oh, I don’t mind, Gavino.” Geoff said before eating more of the pasta. Griffon soon joined them on the couch with a plate of her own food.

Gavino? Gavin thought, Oh! He realized a nickname. He had never really had a nickname before. Sure, Miss Scott had called him sweetie or love from time to time, but never an actual nickname. Gavin smiled, he liked it.

After finishing their food, Gavin attempted to help with the dishes, but was swatted away by Griffon that he definitely did not need to do that.

“But you will have to do it at some point, so don’t get too comfortable.” Geoff acknowledged, only to be hit with a rag by his wife. Gavin had never seen a relationship like theirs before. It was something truly beautiful, he thought.

So, Gavin sat on the kitchen island and waited for them to finish with the dishes since Geoff was going to teach him to play Minecraft on the Xbox.

The three of them talked; the two adults asked him questions about himself. Gavin had braced himself for questions about his past self-harming, depression, and history, but questions like that never came up. A silent gratitude was given to Griffon and Geoff.

Once the dishes were cleaned, Geoff and Gavin returned to the couch while the blonde-haired woman went into the bedroom to watch television. The older man turned on the Xbox.

“First thing’s first, you’ve got to make a gamer tag for your character.” he said. Gavin sat for a moment, honestly, the possibilities were endless. He could incorporate one of the bands he liked or anything, but that would be too much.

“I’ll be GavinoFree,” Gavin replied excitedly, remembering the little nickname Geoff had given him earlier. It appeared that Geoff remembered as well and smiled as he watched Gavin type it out. Soon enough, the screen upon the large television was split and the two of them were in a digital world created by nothing but blocks.

They stayed in this world well into the night, talking mindlessly; Geoff would make up ridiculous ‘would you do this for this amount of money?’ questions and Gavin would do the same. They had begun playing at two o’clock in the afternoon, and the two called it quits when their eyes begun hurting at nine o’clock. Geoff went to join Griffon in their bedroom and Gavin went back into his own room. On the bookshelf that was placed next to the closet on the top shelf there was a small HD television. Gavin picked up the remote which was set on his nightstand, turned on the electronic, and began flipping through channels until he found something that caught his attention.

He continued watching until his eyelids felt too heavy and he allowed them to droop close over hazel orbs. His last thoughts were about Griffon and Geoff, and the comforting feeling of the home, and about the feeling in his gut that this fresh start was going to be great.


	3. She's an Uptown, Get Around, Anything Goes Girl

“Gavin, get up, it’s time for school.” Griffon’s voice drifted into his half-awake ears; the room was soon filled up with light and he felt soft skin press against his forehead. Slowly eyelids flickered to reveal sleep glazed hazel eyes.

“Breakfast is ready, get up and get dressed quick so you can eat.” was the last thing he heard before the door squeaked as it closed.

Gavin sighed heavily before turning over onto his back and his eyes trained on the white ceiling. He then reached over and grabbed his new white iPhone and groaned at seeing that it was seven o’clock in the morning. He hadn’t attended school in two years since he had been sent to the orphanage. Now the young British lad remembered how hard it was to get up so early. As he continued to think, a few thoughts ran through his mind.

So much had happened in a simple span of two months.  
He had gotten to know a lot about his family within that amount of time. He learned that Geoff was currently attempting to make a company that surrounded gaming. Griffon did a lot of work with wood and constructing of that sort, but clearly because she was pregnant [about four months ago as well.] she was not part taking in so. He learned that if the baby was going to be a girl they decided on the name Millicent and if the baby was going to be a boy they decided on the name Matthew, and even though the doctors could tell at this point, they wanted to be surprised.  
Gavin had also spent a lot of time with them and it was nice. He liked being around them, they were incredibly nice people with great senses of humor.

On July twenty-second, Geoff registered Gavin into Anderson High School. Honestly, Gavin wanted to attend high school. It seemed so interesting in America. He liked the idea of going to class again and making friends to hang out with on the weekends. Therefore Gavin was quite glad when Geoff randomly said during dinner one afternoon:

“Gavin, how do you feel about being pushed through the absolutely disgusting, but still somehow fun American school system?”

Now, it was August twenty-sixth, and today was going to be his first day of school.  
Gavin threw his covers off of him, swung his legs over his bed, and made his way towards his closet to pick out a black and blue plaid flannel; then walking over to his dresser to pick out a pair of skinny black jeans. He changed from his pajamas to his clothes and he was thankful that the flannel’s sleeves reached all the way to his hands. Not so they covered his hands, but so they covered his scars. Sure, he had gotten used to wearing short sleeves around Geoff and Griffon; they never looked at his markings from what he noted. But Gavin was definitely not comfortable with the idea of strangers seeing them, strangers that would probably be around him for the next three years of his life.

Once he had his clothes on, slipped on his black vans, and pulled on his black backpack over his shoulder; he walked out his bedroom and into the kitchen where a plate of pancakes and eggs were waiting for him on the island along with a glass of milk.

“Thank you, Griffon.” Gavin murmured before he began to stuff his face with food. She hummed her welcome before turning off the stove to then face her adopted son. The two of them chatted for a bit until the brunet-haired boy decided he was full; he headed off to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. After doing so, he left to his room once more to grab his phone from where it was left on his nightstand; grabbed his earbuds and walked back into the living room where Geoff was.

Something Gavin noticed about Geoff was that he always looked tired. He just looked like someone who never got the right amount of sleep. One would think since alcohol is a sedative and at the amount he consumes he would get a nice, deep sleep in every night no matter when he went to bed.

“Hey buddy, you ready to go?” Geoff asked; Gavin nodded in response, he walked over to Griffon to hug her and give her a timid kiss on the cheek before following the mustache-faced man out the door with the blonde-haired woman calling “Have a nice first day at school!” behind them.

As they drove, Gavin and Geoff chatted a bit. It was as if Gavin was legitimately their birth son, conversations were so normal and flowed so freely. He especially liked that Geoff and Griffon were comfortable enough with letting him say swear words just as they did.

They really were good parents.

Soon enough, the car pulled up to the large complex of a school. It was massive compared to the school Gavin once attended. There were many groups of teenagers hugging outside the complex and talking and wow, there were just so many people in general, Gavin thought. On one side that meant a lot of potential, but that also meant a lot of potential enemies. Did schools still have bullies? Was that still a thing? Well, the brunet-haired boy was just about to find out.

“Good luck, Gavin.” Geoff told him as he opened the car door; he murmured his thanks before stepping out and closing the door. He waved to Geoff before turning his back and walking towards the massive building.

He felt a few eyes on him as he pushed himself towards the glass doors leading inside, but his journey was cut short as suddenly something or someone knocked him over onto the grass of the lawn. The weight upon him was not heavy itself, but the force at which the weight had ejected itself onto him was enough to knock him over.

“Awe shit, shit, sorry man. Did not see you there.” a feminine voice apologized; the weight removed itself off his back and out in front of his face was a small pale hand. Gavin took a hold of the hand and allowed the person to help him off the ground. His hazel eyes trailed down until they found the small figure.

The small figure was indeed a girl, unless she considered herself different of course. She had light brown hair that was wavy and it fell down to about her chest area. Large, black, plastic framed glasses sat on her button nose. Behind those glasses were bright blue eyes. Her face in general was sort of rounded more in the cheek area. There were freckles across those cheeks as well. She wore a white shirt with black three-quarter sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black vans that matched his own. She only seemed to stand about five feet two inches if not simply five feet even. All in all, she was pretty cute. [And not that he was purposely looking but she did have quite considerately sized breast.]

“Oh, it’s okay,” Gavin replied shyly; he tried to pull his sleeves over his hands, a nervous habit, but unfortunately they would not go any further.

“You’re cute ya know, I’m Aoife,” she introduced herself and stuck out her hand for him to shake. Her comment about him being cute tossed about in his brain, and he swore she was going to notice he was blushing. Gavin needed to play it cool, he realized.

“I’m Gavin, it’s nice to meet you.” he introduced himself in return; he connected his hand with hers and they shook hands for a moment before they both shoved their hand in their pocket. Except Gavin felt he looked odd doing it, while Aoife looked completely comfortable.

“So, Gavin, clearly you’re not from around here. What part of England are you from?” Aoife wondered; he informed her that he was from Oxford.

“How long have you been here for?” she asked as well; he informed her that he had been in America for about two months and a half.

“Well, now, if you don’t already have a group of friends, but honestly I’m totally sure you do because damn is all I’ve got to say, I could definitely show you ‘round.” Aoife offered; Gavin’s heart fluttered at the thought. Was she really going to be his first friend here? Did she have a group of friends she’d introduce him to and he’d get to be a part of? Gavin felt a smile crawl its way onto his lips.

“That would be top,” he commented and his hazel gaze twitched as another figure popped into his view, approaching Aoife quietly from the behind was a boy with glasses resting on his face with red curls tucked into a beanie. Gavin switched his gaze between the two, and the second glance he took at the brunette she had a wistful smile.

“Michael, I know you’re there.” she called, tossing her head back slightly. The redheaded guy murmured fuck; Aoife spun around so that her back now faced Gavin.

“You only knew because this stupid big-nosed fuck was looking at me,” Michael growled, but his words were not filled of venom nor was there even the slightest scowl on his face. No there was nothing more than a dimpled grin.

“I knew far before he was looking at you, by the way his name is Gavin. Gavin this is Michael, Michael this is Gavin.” the brown-haired girl introduced the two males to one another. The young British teenager stuck out his hand for the other to shake while returning that already made dimple grin.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gavin murmured as the two of them shook hands.

“Whoa, you’re far away from home, it’s nice to meet you too.” Michael replied before turning to Aoife.

“British?” he asked, pointing his thumb at Gavin.

“Totally British and totally mine, sorry babe, just stick to jerking off to One Direction.” Aoife purred before stepping to Gavin’s side once again and grabbing his hand in hers. It caused the tips of his ears to heat up as well as his cheeks; he hoped to God neither of the friends noticed. Instead, all of them seemed to be focused on Michael’s reddening cheeks.

“Aoife Madison Patterson, I’m this close to sticking my foot so far up your anus you’re going to feel it in your stomach.” the little, redheaded boy hissed; holding his thumb and his index finger up about a centimeter apart from the other.

“Oh, come on, Michael, you know I’m just playing.” Aoife pointed out softly as she let go of Gavin’s hand to place her as far as she could get into Michael’s space while her hand was pressed against his chest.

“Aoife – “Jesus fucking Christ what is going on here?” another voice interrupted Michael’s warning tone. They all turned to find a dark-haired boy with dark glasses upon his nose as well. Damn, a lot of these people had really poor eyesight, Gavin concluded to himself.

“Well, you see, first it was just Michael and I. Then Michael tackled me and got grass stains all over the back of my shirt. So I chased after him, then I bumped into this guy who’s from across the pond. Then Michael came back and thought this guy was hot. But I called dibs; then he got jealous and I tried making him feel better. And now we’re here!” she explained, throwing her hands up into the air in proclamation.

“I need friends not whores.” the dark-haired guy murmured shaking his head while Aoife and Michael giggled.

“Hi, I’m assuming you’re the poor guy who got wrapped up in this little mess. I’m Ray.” he introduced himself; holding out his hand for Gavin to shake.

“I’m Gavin, and honestly I’m pretty confused, so, I’m alright!” he chirped which caused the three others to laugh.

Soon enough, the school bell rang signaling the first class of the first day of high school. Gavin followed the trio into the school and down the hallway. Michael and Ray were in front of them while Aoife walked beside him.

“So, what’s your first class?” she wondered.

“Um, Pre-Ap English.” he answered.

“Oh sweet, we’ve got that class together!” Aoife announced before asking “Second class?”

“Journalism,”  
“Gross, third?”  
“Choir,”  
“Really? I’m gonna ask you about that later. Fourth?”  
“Algebra,”  
“Yuck, fifth?”  
“Art,”  
“Aye! Got that class together too, on point yo. Sixth?”  
“Biology,”  
“Nope, and seventh?”  
“World Geography,”  
“Aha,”

After the analyzing of that, the group of four split off. Michael and Ray went to World Geography with Mrs. Davis while Aoife and Gavin went to Pre-Ap English with one another in Mr. William’s classroom.

The two of them sat down, Aoife sat behind Gavin, and immediately began messing with his hair. But stopped once the door closed and the youngest-looking teacher Gavin had ever seen walked in.

But everyone could feel it within the air, he was one of these teacher’s with a sense of humor; someone to be comfortable with and also great at teaching.  
Gavin could already tell this was going to be like nothing he had done before,  
and that excited him to no end.


	4. Mom and Dad, Did You Search For Me?

After English class, Aoife remained at his side for the most part as they walked down the hallway. Before they departed for different classes, Gavin to Journalism and the brunette to Algebra, she had asked him for his number so that she could text him in all the classes they didn’t share as well as contact him to notify him where to meet them for lunch. He gave her his number and the two had gone off in separate directions. She traveled down the third hallway and Gavin made his way outside to find the vocational building where his Journalism class was held.

Honestly, he was not all too sure why he chose Journalism. Geoff had informed him he needed another elective, and he definitely had not wanted to be bothered with a different language his first year. He definitely had no experience with an instrument. He did know how to write however, therefore Journalism, right?

Soon enough, he found himself outside the classroom door of 114 in a small vocational building that was apparently new, but it did not look that way in the least bit. Gavin pulled open the door, allowing himself in; to find the smallest number of people he had seen all day. There were only a few African American [he does not mean this offensively, that’s the race they were.] individuals. Two pretty girls and a good-looking boy. They seemed older, so perhaps they were juniors or seniors even, Gavin thought. Sat at another wooden table, was a short Hispanic boy who was currently messing around with an iPod which had a huge headphone set plugged into it. Near the window of the room, was a boy with brunet hair and acne dotting bits of his face and paced back and forth across the floor. At the two tables closest to the door, two girls were sat opposite one another, one on their phone and the other scribbling something into a notebook.

And next to that table, sat strangely quietly was none other than Michael.

Gavin allowed the smile that scratched at his lips as he skipped over to the table and sat down directly across from the redheaded fellow who was currently playing on an original DS. Brown eyes flickered upwards to be met with hazel ones.

“Oh, hey Gavin,” Michael murmured with a soft smile before closing his DS and setting it aside.

“Hey Michael, I’d never expected to see you in a class like Journalism.” Gavin admitted, and silently hoping that he did not take offense to it.

“Well, I mean, I genuinely like writing so I’d figure, why the hell not?” the redhead said with a shrug of his shoulders for good gesture.

“Wow, you never stroke me as a writing-liking kind of guy,” the brunet joked; the brown-eyed boy rolled his eyes.

“Why are you in here then?” Michael wondered.

“Can’t play an instrument, and certainly cannot play a sport. So, here I am.” Gavin explained, raising his hands up to gesture to the entire room.

“Foreign language?” Michael asked, cocking an eyebrow at the younger.

“Well, I like to think that I already know another language. I’m British after all.” Gavin snickered with a sly smile; once again Michael rolled his eyes.

“It’s all English, you fuck.” he growled playfully.

“No, mine’s proper English. Your English or y’all’s English as you like to say, is slack-jawed and lazy.” Gavin sputtered in defense, his voice slightly breaking as he said y’all. He watched as Michael’s mouth curved into a bit of a smile before shaking his head.

The two of them argued about proper English that period.  
And Gavin found out just how smart Michael was in the art of writing. Just how much he knew about correct sentence structure, what this was supposed to be and how that was supposed to be. It was truly amazing, the younger boy concluded. He had even had Michael read over his text messages to Aoife, so that he could seem real proper. To which Aoife quickly took up on, sending long passages with many big, intellectual words. Gavin would ask what each of the words meant, and Michael knew all of them.

The two of them walked to third period together, and before they departed, Gavin wanted to hug the ginger-haired boy. Yet he figured that type of affection should be saved for another day; therefore he settled with a little wave and a chipper ‘see you later!’ to Michael’s formal ‘goodbye’.

On his way to the Fine Arts building, he could hear a familiar voice chatting away very loudly. He turned his head to see that it was none other than Ray, Aoife, and a few other people he did not recognize. Gavin contemplated for a moment if it would be alright to join them in their little group walk, but soon enough his hazel eyes were met with familiar blue eyes.

“Gavin! Come over here, child!” Aoife shouted happily; Gavin took not another hesitation as he bounded over to her and once he was next to her, the brunette’s small arms snaked around his waist and she pressed her head into his stomach before letting go quickly.

“A, you can’t just call people ‘child’ when they’re older than you.” a redheaded girl who was walking backwards in front of them. She was wearing a bright purple t-shirt and blue denim jeans along with black converse.

“Lindsay, shut up, I’m about 99.69% sure I’m older than Gavin. Gavin, how old are you?” the brunette questioned him rapidly.

“Fifteen,” the brunet answered.

“Aha! Finally, someone I’m older than not counting Kerry, ‘cause Kerry’s a little bitch – an auburn-haired little boy walking alongside a very handsome dark-haired male shouted “hey!” in response to Aoife’s statement – I can call him child. He’s my child.” she stated, throwing her fist into the air for a moment as well.

“How old are you?” Gavin wondered, looking down at the shorter girl.

“Just turned sixteen this month,” she informed him with a proud grin.

“Goddamn it, but at least I’ve got height going for me.” he pointed out, ruffling her already messy brown hair.

“Hey, hey, fuck off the hair. And everyone’s taller than me. It’s just a fact. You don’t really have that going for you when everyone’s taller than me.” Aoife scoffed, fixing her hair before crossing her arms against her chest. Gavin simply rolled his eyes and watched as she continued to chat with her companions who she soon introduced him to.

“That’s Barbara,”  
Barbara was a pretty blonde-haired girl who was wearing a pretty floral dress with a pink cardigan over it.  
“That’s Miles,”  
Miles was the very handsome dark-haired boy that the auburn-haired boy was walking beside. He wore a nice, button-up white shirt with black jeans and black converse.  
“That’s Kerry,”  
Kerry was the little auburn-haired boy that Aoife called a little bitch. He wore a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, denim jeans, and converse.  
“And you already know this little bitch, Ray.” Aoife ended the introductions; poking Ray in his stubble-covered cheek; the dark-haired boy stuck his tongue out at the girl and she did the same. Gavin simply shook his head at the two shorter individuals.

“Welp, better be getting to band! See you at lunch, Gav!” Aoife chirped before rushing down the long hallway that basically made up the Fine Arts building to follow the rest of her friends into the band hall. Gavin smiled as he watched her skip away; pushed open the door and made his way into the choir room. The teacher, a blonde-haired woman called Mrs. Simmons, told him to sit where he supposed he fit in. As in, he was either meant to sit with the tenors or the basses. Gavin knew he didn’t have a particularly low singing voice; therefore he sat himself next to a ginger-haired boy who had an empty seat next to him in the tenor section.

After introducing herself, Mrs. Simmons made each student sing a bit of a song they liked so that she could place them in the correct section. Gavin wondered for a split moment as he listened to how well everyone sounded if he really should have chosen choir over band. Aoife could have taught him the instrument she played, right?

Soon enough it came down to him; he was extremely worried after hearing Griffin, the boy who stood beside him, sing. The ginger-haired boy was very, very good at singing.

“Alright, Gavin, your turn,” Mrs. Simmons informed him. Gavin had to ask himself a few questions first. What songs did he knew that were not completely metalcore with screaming? What songs did he know that were school appropriate for that manner? Gavin drew in a long breath before beginning to sing the only song that was caught in his head at the moment.

“She sits up high surrounded by the sun, one million branches and she loves every one. Mom and dad, did you search for me? I’ve been up here so long, I think I’m going crazy.” his gaze had shifted all around the room, but after he had finished he turned to look back into the green eyes of his teacher. She smiled softly at him.

“You can sit back down, you’re definitely tenor.” she told him before moving on to those who were sat in the bass section. The boy sighed in relief and attempted to get his heart into a calming, steady beat.

He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to face Griffin who gave him a warm smile and thumbs up to show that he did well. And Gavin returned the smile, the action helping to calm him down. Choir class was a quiet class for him, as he didn’t really have any friends to conversation with, so he simply listened to what Mrs. Simmons had to say about what they were planning on doing for the year.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling those who had A lunch to go to the cafeterias and for others to go to fourth period. Gavin had been gifted to have lunch at this period which he was thankful for as his stomach had begun to growl during the last twenty minutes of Choir. He slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way out of the room.

“Gavin! You better fucking wait right there!” Aoife’s voice hollered at him; he turned to see the brunette haired girl being cradled in the arms of Ray who looked too pleased with himself while Aoife’s face held a scowl.

“Ah, I see someone finally put you in your place.” the brunet-haired boy purred once the group of friends reached close to him. Ray laughed as he set Aoife back down on the floor; she glared up at both the boys with flaming blue eyes.

“You know what’s great about being short though? I’m the absolutely perfect height to knee you right in the goddamn balls. So, I’ll forgive you – she pointed her finger up at Gavin – for now, but you – she turned and pointed her finger up at Ray – I’ll give you several seconds to run right now before I make you unable to have children.” the brunette threatened. Ray snickered and rolled his eyes before dashing out of the double doors leading to the outside world. Soon enough, Aoife sprinted after him and Gavin was left with Kerry, Lindsay, Miles, and Barbara. In unison, they all rolled their eyes before following their companions outside into the Texas heat.

Miles and Barbara had to retreat to their fourth period classes while Kerry and Lindsay walked with Gavin to find Michael, Ray, and Aoife. In which did not take that long as the three of them were outside, Michael was holding on to the small girl while she jutted her feet out in attempt to scrap at the small dark-haired boy.

Not long after this went on for a few moments, a young-looking man with dark hair and brown eyes that gleamed with authority told them they needed to go into the cafeteria. The teenagers turned their backs on him and walked into the bigger of the two cafeterias and their eye rolls went unnoticed.

“I don’t know who that guy is, but I know he’s gonna get a shit ton of trouble from us freshmen. And I’m gonna be one of those freshmen.” Michael commented.

“My aunt said that’s Mr. Ashby. He’s new and one of the youngest workers here; he’s obviously going to get onto every student he can to show that he’s a good worker. Fucking prick,” Aoife hissed.

“I still can’t believe your aunt’s the principal.” Ray murmured.

“Your aunt’s the principal?” the British boy repeated the information Ray had just handed him.

“Yep, doesn’t mean I get special treatment. Just means I’m the spawn of her sister.” Aoife explained to him as they stepped into line to get food.

“Is she mean?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know, she’s told me before that she can be mean to the students. But she’s not mean to me. She’s got a dark sense of humor, but so do I so I’m not bothered.” she told him.

Gavin nodded at this provided information; followed behind Michael through the line to gather food. That day it was a choice between chicken nuggets or chicken sandwich. They all got the chicken sandwich. And they sat at a table that was on the far left side of the cafeteria and at the very back. All the tables were very elongated therefore it was their group of friends and a few other groups that sat at the table as well.

The brunet listened as the group chatted away. Ray, Aoife, Lindsay, and Kerry rambled about how great band was going to be while Michael interjected about being so left out. Aoife asked about Choir to him; he told her he had to sing to figure out what section he belonged to and that he had sung ‘Hold On Till May’ which she clapped at, saying she loved Pierce The Veil. He told her that he was put into tenor which he figured he would be put into. Gavin was glad that they hadn’t asked him to sing for them. It seemed a bit easier in a room full of strangers. Soon enough, lunchtime was over and people had to retreat to different classes. Ray had to go with Aoife to Geography. Lindsay had to go to Spanish. Kerry had to go to Geometry. Michael had to go to Pre-Ap English. And Gavin had to go to Algebra.

In Algebra class he was sat in the second-too-last desk of the second row on the far left of the classroom. To his left he had a pretty girl with wide blue eyes and light brunette hair sat next to him. To his right he had a strong-built guy with short brown hair as well and gray eyes. Behind him he had another girl of clear Mexican heritage with long light brown hair and brown eyes helped to see by glasses. In front of him was a blonde-haired boy. Their teacher, Mr. Howard, explained the rules of the class and asked them a few questions to see where they stood in understanding Algebra. Gavin was relieved that he was not the only one who was completely lost as Rebecca, the girl who sat behind him, and Patricia, the girl who sat to the left of him, didn’t seem to understand much either.

Algebra was a quiet class for him as well.

His art class was just down the hall from his math class. And because he was so close to it, he was the first one inside the little art room. The teacher, Mrs. Baldwin, was out there to greet him as well. She was probably a few inches taller than Aoife, but she was definitely shorter than Gavin. Mrs. Baldwin had chest-length brown hair and a sweet smile. She told him to sit wherever he liked for the time being, and so he chose a seat at the table close to the door. He watched as students began to file in; soon enough his pretty, brunette-haired companion walked through the door as well with a wide grin on her face.

She quickly seated herself across from Gavin and next to a brown-haired girl with two differently colored eyes. She greeted her as Abbie; therefore Gavin assumed the two girls already knew each other.

“And hello again to you, Gavin.” Aoife greeted sweetly to her companion, but her comment didn’t seem so sweet after she lightly kicked him in the shin. The British boy did the same. This continued for a few moments until Mrs. Baldwin began to talk. Throughout the class, she asked them to do several things. She asked them to write on a notebook paper what type of art they thought they were good at. She asked them what type of art they would like to get better at. And they were to play a game called ‘Two Truths, One Lie’ which Aoife seemed extremely excited about for some reason.

“Two YouTubers I watch played this game before, so, don’t look at me like I’m weird.” she told Gavin when he had raised an eyebrow at her.

The three things Gavin wrote down were:

  *          My British accent is faked.
  *          I didn’t come from London (because not all British people come from London).
  *          I’m adopted.



A lot of the students commented saying that the lie was he adopted, but Aoife and Abbie and a boy called William in their class commented that the lie was that his British accent was faked. He had nodded at their guess, because they were correct.

Aoife’s truths and lie were:

  *          I’m half Mexican.
  *          My glasses are prescription glasses.
  *          Ay + fee is how you pronounce my name.



She was clearly quite good at this game, as she seemed too pale to be even just half-Mexican. Her glasses seemed too much like the nerdy ones found in accessory stores. And honestly, her name was quite confusing on the pronunciation.

Gavin guessed that the lie was her glasses were prescription glasses. Abbie guessed that Ay + fee was the lie.

Abbie was correct.

Soon enough, the bell rung and it was time for sixth period. Aoife had to go to Biology as well, so she walked with Gavin, but she was in a different class. She had Mrs. Green’s class while Gavin had Mrs. Reynard’s class whose classroom was right next to Mrs. Green’s. A lot of familiar faces were in his classroom, and one familiar face caught his attention the most. Near the very back of the classroom was none other than Ray.

“Vav!” he exclaimed and began pointing at the seat next to him; the British boy smiled and gladly sat down beside the dark-haired boy.

Just before class started, a question popped into Gavin’s head.

“Hey Ray,”  
“Yeah, Gavin?”  
“Has anyone ever called you X-Ray?” this caused laughter from his friend.  
“No, no I have not.”  
“Then I’m gonna call you X-Ray.”  
“Haha, okay, buddy.”

Mrs. Reynard was a very short old lady who had informed the class it was her final year of teaching. She went over class rules as well and explained that even though they had learned it a thousand times before, they were going to briefly go over Science Lab safety rules. Every so often, Ray would lean towards Gavin and say a quiet, funny comment that almost made the taller boy burst out laughing.

They were so going to get in trouble in class together.

Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for the last period of the day. Ray and Gavin waited outside Mrs. Green’s classroom for Aoife; the three of them walked to their final classes. Aoife had to go to cheer. Ray had to go to Theater. And of course, Gavin had to go to Geography.

His teacher was also there to greet him at the door when he went to walk through. She was almost as tall as him, but it didn’t really count, because she was wearing pink high heels. Her brown hair was short and was about an inch above her shoulders. Her name was Mrs. Davis. Everyone was gathered at the front of the room so that she could place them where she wanted them to be; a lot of children would groan at this, but it didn’t seem like anyone really knew anyone in the class. Gavin was placed in a desk that was right up against the right wall where the door and a bookcase were positioned. He was the second one in the row. Beside him was a girl with red-fading-into-brown hair in a ponytail. In front of him was a girl with long black hair swept into a sort of scene-style, he supposed. And behind him was a boy with short brown hair and glasses. The British boy recognized him from his Algebra class.

Soon enough, she had them say their names and tell everyone something about themselves. When he stood up to say his name and something about himself, a lot of girls in the class were smiling at him. It made him self-conscious a bit. He stated quickly that his name was Gavin Ramsey and that he was from Oxford, England. Gavin swore he saw girls swooning; it was probably because of his accent.

He soon learned the girl in front of him was called Kaitlyn, the girl beside him was called Autumn, and the boy behind him was called Jacob. Kaitlyn liked Nirvana. Autumn liked drawing. And Jacob was in ROTC. Is what Gavin learned about the three of them.

 She also went over class rules, and answered questions from students about what countries they were going to learn about and such. That class was a quiet one as well.

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the end to a very long day.

**Aoife (3:26 p.m.): Meet me by the round tables, dork.**

Gavin rolled his eyes at the text message on his screen. Already he could hear a little voice in his head that sounded like Aoife saying it in the exact tone she would say it in. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way outside towards the small blue and red tables that were around near the large library in the middle of the courtyard of the school. He stood on top of a blue one and played about on his phone; was startled when he felt arms snake around his waist and a face press itself into his back.

When he was let go of the mysterious embrace, he whipped around to find that it was only Aoife. She had changed from her original outfit for the day into loose-fitting blue tank-top and black athletic short-shorts. As much as Gavin wanted to stop himself he could not help but to glance at her chest for a moment before transfixing his gaze into her bright blues.

“Aoife, you look like a slut.” they both whipped around to stare at Michael and Ray approaching them with Barbara, Kerry, Lindsay, and Miles trailing behind them. Michael had his hand bent t in a mannerism that was suggesting he had been the one to do the valley-girl impression.

“You’re just mad that this ass ain’t yours,” Aoife snickered before slapping her ass; Michael rolled his caramel brown eyes.

“I really question why I’m friends with you two sometimes.” Ray commented with a shake of his head; Michael shoved him away and Aoife stuck up a peace sign as if flipping him off in the way British people did so.

“Oh, come on, you know you love us.” Aoife murmured before beginning to walk towards the front lawn where the front parking lot for all the teachers were; also were some cars were parked and driving off with kids. The group followed after her.

They stood in a large circle for a while chatting away; Aoife was talking about hanging out that Friday to celebrate the first week of high school and Michael retorted a few times that’s if they survived. Gavin was distracted by the phone in his back pocket vibrating.

**Geoff (3:36 p.m.): Bud, I love that you have a group of friends and all, but I’d really like to go home.**

“Uh, guys, I’ve got to get going…so…I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gavin told them as he began walking away, but then came trotting of feet next to him.

“I wanna meet your parents.” Aoife said as they continued to walk to Geoff’s car.

“Why?” Gavin wondered.

“Because,” you could hear the smile in her voice.

They approached the car; Gavin hopped into the passenger seat before rolling down the window so that Aoife could see Geoff and talk to him.

“Hello,” Aoife purred.

“Hi, I’m Geoff.” he introduced himself.

“I’m Aoife, your son’s friend. I was wondering, sir, if it’d be alright for him to come and hang out with us this Friday.” she wondered.

“Are you guys going to get drunk?” Geoff wondered, at first Gavin figured he was serious, but there was a smile on the mustache-faced man.

“Completely wasted,” Aoife answered; a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that matched Geoff’s perfectly.

Geoff laughed, “We’ll see, I’m sure he’s got your number so he can tell you the answer.”

“He does indeed, alright; I’ll see you tomorrow, Gavin. I’ll probably text you in an hour or so.” Aoife said before skipping away back over to the group. Gavin rolled up the window.

“So…I’m guessing you had a great day at school.” Geoff assumed as he put the gear into drive and began to drive out of the school’s driveway-like path.

“Shh, Geoff, shh,” Gavin murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“She’s very pretty, you know.” the blue-eyed man pointed out.

“Yeah, she’s very pretty.” the hazel-eyed boy sighed as he watched the high school disappear from his view along with the view of Aoife.

Yeah, he did have a pretty good day at school.


End file.
